


Truth or Dare: Future Edition

by TheRebelHunter, TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Future/Past AU (aka my and Rebel's DC multiverse) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Jacob, Matchmaking, Self-Discovery, Truth or Dare, supportive family, this is where the fluff from my other stories runs away to, y'all need to get yourself an Evie Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelHunter/pseuds/TheRebelHunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Truth or Dare with the future kids plus bart





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EpicKiya722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lies or Don't You Dare!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513089) by [EpicKiya722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722). 



> High recommend the work that inspired me to do a truth or dare! Also these guys are from after the story and during a time skip in the sequel (Trust me it makes sense once we start posting the sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins

Cassie hummed as she and the other kids hung out in the living room after she took her daily estrogen pill.

“Know what we should do?” Evie piped up “We should play truth or dare!”

“Eh, I'm bored anyway.” Cassie shrugged. Slowly everyone else agreed.

“I’ll start, since I suggested it.” Evie offered.

“Sounds good,” Jacob hummed.

“Barty boy, truth or dare?” Evie asked.

Bart considered her for a moment. “Truth.”

“What is your most romantic dream?” Evie asked.

“Uh… I dunno.”

“Dude your girlfriend is right next to you.” Caleb rose a brow.

Bart shrugged. “I know that. It’s more fun to be spontaneous.” He then looked over the group. “Hm… Rory, truth or dare, kiddo?”

“Hm… Dare me.”

“I dare you to call your crush.”

Rory bit his lip and quickly dialed a number, putting it to his ear. Several seconds went by before he squeaked out a “Hi, um, how are you? It’s Rory!”

Bart watched him, holding Cassie close.

Cassie smirked through the short conversation before Rory hung up, blushing. “I hate all of you!”

“That was excruciating to watch,” Michaela chuckled.

“Shut up! Truth or Dare, Micheala?”

“Dare me, I’m game.”

“Flip a coin! Heads; you take another dare, tails; you take two.” Rory grinned.

Michaela nodded and stole Ryan’s wallet, taking a coin out before flipping it. “Heads.”

“Damn, alright…” Rory paused, thinking it over. “Slap the person on your right. A real slap too, not just a half-assed one.”

Michaela grinned and turned to Ryan again, slapping him across the face.

“... Ow?” Ryan rubbed his cheek. It actually did sting quite a bit and left him dazed.

“Okay then… Quinn. Truth or dare?”

“Truth me, bitch.”

“Have you ever walked in on your parents having sex?” she asked. Not what she was going to ask at first, but oh well.

“...Yes and I don’t want to think about it.” Quinn shuddered.

“When?” Helena asked curiously.

“That wasn't part of the question, Sis. Truth or Dare?”

“Hm… I’ll go truth.”

“Do ya got any tattoos?”

“... Is there an option to not answer?”

“So there is?” Quinn asked, surprised.

“Mm… No, we have to answer, or do the dares.” Evie decided.

Helena sighed. “Yes, I have one.”

“Nice!” Cassie high-fived her.

“Niki, truth or dare?” Helena asked.

“Truth” Nikolas hummed.

“Who do you think is the most attractive male in this room?” Helena asked with an innocent smile.

“Ryan, hands down.” Nikolas automatically answered. “Jacob, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare me.” Jacob grinned.

Nikolas grinned. “Wear something of your sister’s choosing for the rest of the game.”

Jacob looked terrified as his sister grinned and raced off somewhere. She came back several minutes later and threw him one of Cassie’s crop tops.

“Sis, why?” Jacob pouted and took off his shirt, awkwardly putting on the offending article of clothing.

“I forgot I had that,” Cassie hummed.

“I thought I lost that,” Lian huffed.

“You did… And I found it.” Cassie hummed innocently.

“Cassie, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Cassie glanced at the crop top. She was not taking a dare from the twins.

“Do you think you've found your soulmate?” Jacob tilted his head.

“Definitely” Cassie kissed Bart gently with a soft smile to a chorus of ‘aw’s coming from most of the girls. “Rosa, truth or dare?”

“I’ll go with Truth,” Rosa answered.

“Who would you marry out of all of us besides your girlfriend and why?” Cassie asked.

Rosa looked around the group. “Helena,” she answered easily.

“Looks like I have competition,” Riley joked. “Why?”

“Other than you, she’s my best friend,” Rosa answered. “But, I’m with you.”

“True that.” Riley kissed her.

“Foiled again for assimilating another cult member.” Cassie joked.

“Bitch, what?” Quinn asked.

“It's an inside joke.” Lian piped up. “Sense the Bat Clan is so big Papi calls us the Bat Cult.”

“Annnnnyyyywaaaay,” Rosa decided to ignore that. “Caleb, truth or dare?”

“I don’t trust you with a dare so truth.”

“Any piercings?” Rosa asked, pouting.

Caleb blushed and nodded.

“Boy, where?” Ryan looked his brother over.

Caleb brushed his messy hair away from the top of his right ear where a silver piercing graced the cartilage.

“...I'm guessing our parents don’t know?” Ryan rose a brow.

“Nice,” Clarice complimented with a smile.

“They’d kill me if they knew,” Caleb muttered.

“What happens in this game stays between us.” Cassie promised. “Your turn.”

“Ry? Truth or dare?”

“Dare, earing boy.”

“I dare you to tell everyone about your tattoo.”

“Ok, I have a tattoo.” Ryan smirked with a raised brow. He was clearly just being a little shit. “Fine fine… I got the bat symbol tattooed across my shoulder blades, it’s a dark gray with a black oriental design in it. Uncle Roy got a friend to do it for me.”

“Ooh, show us!”

Ryan smirked and pulled off his shirt and turned around to show everyone. “It was my birthday gift a year before everyone disappeared, naturally my parents don’t know, like Caleb, they’d skin me alive.”

“It’s nice!” Caleb hummed.

“Thanks!” Ryan put his shirt back on. “Spence, truth or dare?”

“Dare me,” she hummed.

“Propose to the player to your left.”

“Can I do truth?”

“...We’ll let people switch once as they’re asked or dared” Evie nodded.

“Fine, If you could date anyone in the world that’s alive, who would it be?” Ryan relented.

Spencer hummed. “I don’t know.”

“Really? Because you’re always going on about Ni-” Spencer covered her sister’s mouth. Nikolas frowned, fist clenched. Whoever this Ni was, he was at least, kinda, a little bit jealous of (read: a lot jealous of) them.

“Del, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” she answered.

“Trade pants with the person to your left.”

Delaney looked at Bart, who shrugged.

“Alright come one.” He got up and using his super speed, quickly changed their pants before sitting down again. “Damn these are tight…”

“You’re telling me,” Delaney huffed.

Bart just grinned. “Your turn.”

“Pan? Truth or dare, little one?”

“Hmmm...dare.” Pandora hummed “And I'm not that small!” she totally was.

“You really are,” Delaney laughed. “Let the person on your left do your makeup.”

Pan took one glance and shrugged. “Sure I trust my sister.”

Helena grinned and raced off to grab her makeup before coming back and starting on doing her baby sister’s makeup. She started with moisturizer to prime the skin, before starting to fill in Pan’s eyebrows lightly. Next, she started to give her a black and purple smokey eye, with winged eyeliner. With the mascara on, Helena started on her face. Starting with primer, she smoothed that over Pan’s skin, then applying foundation, concealer and setting powder. Finally, she bronzed, blushed and highlighted Pan’s face and added a light lipstick before sitting back. “Done!”

Cassie handed over her phone with the selfie camera on and Pandora checked herself out before nodding and handing it back. “I approve, sis. Show me how to do that later?”

Helena nodded. “Course!”

“Alright… Aloysia truth or dare?” Pan asked.

“Truth me,” she hummed.

“Do you have a criminal record? Sense you live in Arkham.” PAndora asked curiously.

“Yes,” Aloysia replied.

“Who doesn't in Arkham?” Riley rose a brow.

Aloysia laughed. “Exactly. Truth or dare, Honeysuckle?”

Clarice blushed “Truth.”

“Who do you think is the worst dressed hero?”

“Aunt Kara, I mean a fucking skirt? While flying? I at least added pants under my uniform ugh.” Clarice complained, leaning against her girlfriend.

Aloysia laughed. “Fair.”

“Anyway….Evie girly truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Imitate a cat and ‘Ask’ the player to your left for food.”

“You suck,” Evie huffed before doing the dare. Kai was absolutely blushing.

“I don’t but Cassie does.” Clarice shrugged.

“True.” Cassie hummed and leaned against Bart.

“Aw, come on. Gross,” Evie huffed.

“Just wait girl I thought it was gross too.” Cassie smirked.

“Cassie why?” Bart covered his face with his hands.

“I hate you,” Evie stated.

“No you don’t” Cassie hummed “Your turn to ask or dare Eve.”

“Okay, truth or dare, Riley?”

“Dare me.”

“Hand your phone to the person across from you and let them post whatever they want to your social media accounts.”

Riley paused, then handed it to Cassie. “I swear, girl…”

Cassie smirked and started rapidly typing, posting, even snapchatting. She handed it back after several minutes “Patrol will be fun.”

“What did you do?” Riley asked.

“You’ll see.” all Cassie could think about was the ‘little’ meetup she created for a particular place they always patrol.

Riley shifted nervously. “Kai, truth or dare?”

“Hm… Dare.”

The blonde perked up at that. “I dare you to tell your crush that you like them and ask them on a date.”

“... This is how I die…” Kai gulped. Evie tilted her head as Kai turned to her. “SoIreallylikeyouandyou’resuperamazingandfunandprettyandI’dreallylikeitifyou’dpossiblygooutonadatewithme?”

Evie blinked. “In English?”

“Sorry um… So I really like you and you’re super amazing and fun and pretty and I’d really like it if you’d maybe possibly go out on a date with me?”

Evie smiled brightly. “Okay.”

“Treat her good, Logan.” Jacob twirled his brass knuckles on one of his fingers. Kai nodded and gulped.

”Jacob,” Evie huffed, blushing.

“You’re my sis, gotta make sure you’re treated right.” he hummed nonchalantly. “Besides I’m nothing compared to Alab.”

Evie looked down. “Men…”

“Naw I’m there with him, no one hurts my family.” Cassie piped up, tapping her bead. “Of course we know the lengths I’ll go to for that, now ask or dare someone, Kai.”

He gulped and looked at Lian. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Lian shrugged.

“Who do you like the least in this room and why?”

“Bart, he’s dating my sister.” Lian chuckled. “No, but really, hm…. Probs Nikolas because he has zero balls to ask out a certain person I know he likes.” Nikolas blushed and glared at his older sister.

Clarice snickered at that. Spencer just looked confused.

“Anyway, Lyssa, truth or dare woman?”

“Dare.”

“Lick the player on your left’s ear.” Lian smirked.

Lyssa shrugged. “Sorry Del,” she huffed before doing it.

“That… Was gross.” Delaney rubbed her ear on her sleeve.

“That’s not what Cassie said last night.” Bart blurted out. Cassie rolled her eyes, used to her boyfriend.

“I’m sure she was thinking it,” Quinn hummed cheerfully.

 


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> matchmaking is so much fun

“Gross. Anyway…. Cassie Truth or Dare?” Lyssa asked.

Cassie shrugged. “Dare.”

“I dare you to go to Uncle Jason’s restaurant and sing the first verse-chorus-then verse of Prom Queen by Molly Kate Kestner!” Lyssa grinned. “I’ll go for video documentation and proof.”

“Let’s go then.” Cassie stood up and stretched. Lyssa grinned and the two quickly left.

-

“Hey Cassie, Lyssa.” Jason waved. Cassie smirked, waved back, and Lyssa started up her phone as she began to sing.

“ _ God save the prom queen _

_ Teenage daydream _

_ Just another dressed up heartbreak _

_ God save the prom queen _

_ Only eighteen _

_ Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown _

****

_ She's the first in line at the party _

_ She's the first in line at the club _

_ And she's got that body, always got a flaunt that _

_ Everybody's looking up _

_ When she walks by you wanna be her _

_ And your boyfriend pretends not to see her _

_ 'Cause she's got that fire, doesn't even try _

_ Her booty has its own zip code _

_ All the peasants bow down _

****

_ God save the prom queen _

_ Teenage daydream _

_ Just another dressed up heartbreak _

_ God save the prom queen _

_ Only eighteen _

_ Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown _ ”

Several people clapped and Cassie kissed her papi’s cheek as the two girls raced out, Jason pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering about crazy children.

-

“Back.” Cassie waved and sat on her boyfriend’s lap. Lyssa proceeded to show everyone the video.

“Not bad. How did uncle Jay react?” Quinn asked.

“Papi pinched the bridge of his nose,” Cassie informed “I think he’s just… Done right now, so done.”

“Sounds about right,” Lian laughed. Nikolas nodded in agreement, snickering.

“Whatever, Quinn, truth or dare?” Cassie asked.

“Hm… Dare me,” Quinn hummed, leaning back.

“Alright… I dare you to fly through an obstacle course of the twin’s design.” Cassie gestured over to Evie and Jacob.

“Do you guys even have the stuff to build an obstacle course?” Quinn asked the twins.

“Yes.” The reply was immediate. “Why wouldn’t we?”

She shrugged. “Go on then. Nothing life threatening.”

“Party pooper.” Jacob deadpanned.

“We wouldn't do that.” Evie waved her hand and the two copied Cassie’s abilities before flying off.

-

“I can’t believe she did it,” Evie said, in awe of her cousin.

“Where the hell did you two get strobe lights?” Cassie rose a brow.

“The Dollar Store.” Jacob shrugged.

Quinn hovered beside her best friend and grinned. “Dare done?”

“Yep, aced it.” Cassie high fived her.

“Totally Crash!”

“Bart stop trying to make that a thing.” Cassie kissed her boyfriend’s cheek and they all headed inside.

“It’s literally never gonna happen,” Quinn told him. Bart pouted.

“Quinn, your turn,” Cassie chucked.

Quinn waited until everyone was sitting back down before speaking. “Alright then. Nik, my dear, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Nikolas answered, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“What’s something you love the most about your crush?” Spencer seemed a little too interested.

Nikolas blushed. “Well… Um…” He scratched the back of his neck. “That’s hard, because there’s not just one thing I like about her? She’s… Sweet, caring, but damn she’s super strong.”

“Damn,” Michael muttered and handed her sister some money. Nikolas gave Michaela a look.

“Pay up.” Cassie smirked and Bart grumbled, handing her money as well.

“Do I want to know?” Nikolas asked. Spencer was just wondering what girl was lucky enough to get Nikolas’s affections.

“I was sure you were gay,” Michaela huffed.

“Same” Bart shrugged.

“Like my sisters and dads know, I’m Bi.” Nikolas shrugged.

“Right on,” Riley hummed.

“Bi club!” Clarice rose her hand with a smirk.

“I’m the only straight one.” Cassie joked. “Well, in terms of romance. With sex I’m Bartsexual.”

“Dude,” Quinn huffed, poking Cassie’s leg with her toe. Cassie just grinned.

“Anyway…” Nikolas looked around the group. “Clarice, truth or dare?”

“Mm… I went truth last time, I’ll go dare this time.”

“I… Wasn’t expecting that but alright.” Nikolas shrugged. “I dare you to let me use temporary dye on your hair to dye it a color of my choosing.”

Clarice shrugged. “Sure, whatever.”

Nikolas grinned and dragged her to the bathroom.

“NIKOLAS, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” was all anyone heard as Nikolas rushed out and took his spot next to Spencer once again. Clarice came out a few minutes after with yellow-orange hair.

“It’s only temporary,” Nikolas hummed.

“It’s not that bad,” Aloysia told her girlfriend.

“It’s horrid and just… Ugh.” Clarice leaned against her girlfriend, crossing her arms.

“Your turn, Clar.” Spencer smiled.

“Rory, truth or dare?”

“Truth, too much dare this round and I’m kinda scared of dare all things considered.” Rory shrugged. Quinn snickered at that.

Clarice smiled warmly at him. “Do you prefer sleeping in pyjamas, or sleeping naked?”

“Boxers,” Rory answered. “So… neither I guess?” He shrugged.

She nodded.

“Anyway, Bart truth or dare?” Rory asked.

“Truth,” Bart decided.

“Alright…” Rory then smirked. “Be honest, which of the Speedsters is the fastest?”

“Me,” Bart answered easily.

“What? Really?” Rory asked, shocked.

Bart nodded. “I was born a Speedster and I have the strongest connection to the speedforce. So I’ve always been the fastest.”

“It’s also how he’s the only one who can make Speedscoutes.” Cassie added. Everyone nodded with various degrees of fascination.

“Anyhoo, Rosa, pick a card, any card.”

“Dare me, Cassie’s bitch.” Rosa hummed.

“Wow, uncalled for,” Bart chuckled.

“True though,” Cassie joked.

“Take the ugliest selfie you can and post it as your profile pic on all your social medias.”

“.... Okay, can someone take it for me?” Rosa then turned into a blobfish. Kai grinned and took the picture for his sister.

“Not what I meant, but whatever,” Bart mumbled.

“Never said I couldn’t use my powers.” Rosa smirked and proceeded to put it as all of her profile pics.

“That’s true. Touche.”

“Alright, Lyssa, truth or dare?”

“Mm, truth this time.”

“What's one thing you’ve never told anyone? Not even Michaela,” Rosa asked.

Lyssa was quiet for a long time as she thought, before looking up. “I see dead people,” she whispered, staying serious for all of five seconds before giggling. “For real, though, I can’t think of anything. I tell Micha everything.”

“Okay, not including her then.” Rosa tilted her head.

Lyssa shrugged. “Bart’s puns aren’t that great.”

“Hey!” Bart pouted, hurt.

“Sorry, but it’s the truth.”

“I have you know they’re puntastic!” Everyone groaned except Cassie, who giggled.

Lyssa rolled her eyes. “Spence, truth or dare hun?”

“Dare!” Spencer beamed.

Lyssa thought for a moment. “Either tell your crush you like them, or kiss them.”

Spencer’s eyes widened, glancing quickly at Nikolas. “Wh-what?!”

“You heard her Spenc.” Clarice smirked.

“I choose truth instead, we’re allowed to switch once while being dared or asked.” Spencer spoke quickly, blushing.

“You’re no fun,” Lyssa huffed with a pout.

“Ask her who her crush is,” Michela whispered to her sister.

Lyssa nodded. “Alright then. Who is your crush, Miss Kent?”

“ **_Nikolas._ ** ” Spencer smirked, thinking she had them all beat. Unfortunately she forgot about her sister.

“She said Nikolas,” Clarice translated with a hum.

“Knew it,” Quinn hummed.

“I.. What?” Nikolas blushed. Bart handed over another ten dollars to his girlfriend.

“Ask her out, dammit!” Lian called out. No, she did not care that she was right next to him.

Rory reached over and grabbed Lian’s drink, smelling it. “Is this… Is this straight vodka?”

“Yep,” Lian hummed, grabbing her drink back and sipping it.

“Anyway…” Nikolas turned to Spencer. “Wanna go out Friday?”

Spencer blushed and nodded, smiling brightly. “Friday sounds great.”

“Finally.” Cassie shook her head and smiled.

Spencer glared at Cassie, clearing her throat before looking around at the group. “Jacob? Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Jacob adjusted his crop top.

“What is something that no one else knows about you?”

Jacob hummed in thought “I mean, Evie and I know pretty much everything about each other but… Sometimes, I steal my sister’s clothes.”

“What? Since when?” Evie asked.

“Since before everyone disappeared,” Jacob hummed and shrugged. “You never missed the clothes.”

“What did you even steal?”

“Couple skirts, some blouses.” Jacob shrugged. “Nothing you had worn for a while at the time.”

“Just ask next time,” Evie hummed, leaning into her twin’s side.

“I look killer, never worn it out of my room though.” Jacob grinned and wrapped an arm around his twin. “Caleb, truth or dare?”

“I’ll go dare,” Caleb hummed without thinking, only for him to paused and look at Jacob with wide eyes.

Jacob smirked. “Okay, give me one moment!” He raced off to his room, grabbing a plain black skirt and a white blouse before coming back. “You gotta wear these for the rest of this round and the next round.”

Caleb swallowed and nodded, glad that it wasn’t worse. Crossdressing, he could do.

“Hey, I was looking for that skirt,” Evie huffed.

“It looks better on me.” Jacob shrugged. “Also, remind me to borrow one of your dresses.”

“Jacob, you should wear it out, I’ll beat up anyone who tries and give you shit,” Cassie said.

Evie huffed at Jacob’s comment, but nodded anyway. “Yeah, sure. And you should. You should wear what makes you feel comfortable.”

Jacob ducked his head and smiled. “Yeah?”

“Definitely.” Cassie nodded.

“You can raid my closet too,” Helena hummed with a grin.

“And mine,” Rosa added. Jacob nodded.

“Anyway, ask away Caleb.” Delaney hummed to the teen who’d left the room and changed while everyone was talking.

“Okay. Um… Kai. Truth or dare?”

“Dare me.”

“Let one of the girls give you guyliner and wear it for… The rest of the week?”

“Just say eyeliner. Guys can wear it too.” Jacob rolled his eyes but got up and brought back his own eyeliner.

“That’s where that went,” Cassie mused.

“It actually suits you,” Evie hummed when Jacob was done.

“Agreed.” Jacob nodded and went to put his eyeliner away.

“Remind me to take him to Sephora sometime this week,” Quinn mused.

“I’ll come with,” Evie piped up as Jacob came back with a hand mirror and handed it to Kai.

“Me too!” Pan chirped.

Quinn nodded and smiled softly.

Evie shifted to watch Kai’s reaction to the eyeliner.

“Holy hell, Jacob. How did you learn to put this on so nicely?” Kai asked, admiring himself.

“YouTube.” Jacob shrugged. “And a lot of practice. Some days it just feels right.”

“It looks really good,” Evie complimented, grinning at Kai.

Helena tilted her head and looked at Jacob. “You said it just feels right some days? Not all?” she asked curiously.

“I mean, not really?” Jacob shrugged, sounding confused. “Some days it feels right to be in skirts and dresses and wearing makeup, and other days it feels better wearing what you usually see me in and I can’t even look at my makeup collection or anything like that, other days I mix and match and that feels right.” He didn’t really know any other way to explain it.

She nodded. “Okay. That’s perfectly okay, Jacob,” she soothed.

“It sounds a little like you might be genderfluid, but that’s just a guess,” Delaney said. “You don’t have to label anything if you don’t want to. We’re all still your friends and family.”

“I… Don’t really want to put a label on it yet, I'm still figuring it out,” Jacob admitted.

“And that’s perfectly fine too,” Aloysia promised. Jacob nodded and relaxed against Evie.

Evie kissed his cheek and smiled at her twin. “You’ll never lose my support,” she promised.

“Thanks Eve.” Jacob smiled, then turned to Kai. “Your turn.”

Kai nodded. “Helena. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Helena smiled.

“Who was your first kiss? And did you like it?”

“A young reporter who was houding me and no, it was gross.” Helena wrinkled her nose.

“Damn hounds,” Cassie grumbled.

Kai grimaced. “Gross.”

“Delaney, truth or dare?” Helena asked.

“I’ll go with… Dare.”

“Go to the roof and backflip off.” Helena smiled.

“I can’t backflip and would probably die, so I change my answer to truth.”

“No fun, but alright. How many languages do you know?”

Delaney thought for a moment. “I know four.”

“Really?” Helena asked curiously.

Delaney nodded. “There’s English, obviously. And I also know Korean, Japanese and Mandarin.”

“Nice!” Helena smiled.

“Yeah, touching her was a bad idea,” Cassie huffed.

“That’s what she said,” Bart mumbled. Cassie ‘gently’ smacked his shoulder.

“Lian, truth or dare?” Delaney asked.

“Truth me.”

“Of everyone we know, who would you most like to have a threesome with?”

“Del!” Helena gasped, clasping her hands over Pan’s ears.

“Easy.” Lian sipped her drink. “Diana and Jaime, I’m not technically related to them.”

“Bat family problems,” Nikolas hummed, arm around Spencer’s shoulders.

“Nikolas, you’re dating your second cousin,” Ryan pointed out.

“Still legal.” Nikolas shrugged.

“Gotta love big families,” Riley laughed.

“Agreed,” Clarice mused.

“Anyhoo, pick one, Ry,” Lian hummed.

“Dare.” Ryan drank the rest of his coffee.

“Call an Indian place and ask if they have pizza.”

“Okay.” Ryan picked up his phone and pressed 1 on speed dial. “ **_My cousin dared me to ask you if you have pizza”_ ** he spoke in hindi. He talked back and forth for several minutes before hanging up and shrugging. “Nope.”

“Since when do you speak Hindi?” Evie asked.

“Since a dude I like works at the place I called,” Ryan hummed.

“Aww! That’s adorable, Ry!” Riley giggled. “Why haven’t ya asked him out?”

Ryan shrugged. “I’m a vigilante, dating outside the community is… Complicated and hard, especially when you’re Batman.”

“It’s not like there’s 30 of us to cover for you,” Michaela pointed out with a chuckle.

“It’s not like that,” Ryan sighed “I mean… If I care enough about a person to take the risk and date them.. I wouldn't want people to find out and take him hostage, and I’d hate lying and would tell him so…” He shrugged. “I care too much to put him in danger like that.”

“Why don’t you give him that choice?” Caleb suggested softly.

“Aw, is Ryry nervous?” Riley asked. Ryan ducked his head and glared at her.

“Caleb has a point,” Rosa piped up.

“It’s fine, and don’t you dare play matchmaker, Lyssa, Riley.” Ryan gave the girls a pointed look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lyssa hummed.

“I’m offended you’d even think that,” Riley fake gasped.

“It’s your turn Ryan,” Lian reminded.

“Right, Riley truth or dare?”

“Dare!” she answered happily.

“I dare you to call Pamela and cry saying you accidentally stepped on a plant,” he said.

Riley shrugged and called her mum. Ryan watched in amusement as Riley instantly broke down crying.

“Future vengeance,” he informed when Riley glared at him as she hung up.

“Aloy, we need to revise our Matchmaker book.” Riley informed her sister.

“Yeah?” Aloysia hummed.

“We have to add Ryan.”

“Don’t,” Ryan growled. “Ask Riles.”

“Fine, fine, truth or dare Evie?” Riley turned to the other Wayne twin.

“Truth,” Evie decided.

“So, ever had your first kiss?” Riley asked.

“Yep,” Evie hummed.

“Really? With who?” Riley asked.

“A guy I used to be interested in at school.”

“I remember him,” Jacob chuckled.

“He was annoying, and clingy,” Evie huffed.

“Too true,” Jacob hummed.

“Pan, truth or dare?” Evie asked.

“Truth.” Pan decided.

“Who do you think has the worst fashion sense here?”

Pandora looked around before saying “I can't really say anyone has a bad fashion sense,” she admitted. “If I had to choose though, Ryan, because most of the time his shirts are inside out.”

Evie giggled. “Fair.” Ryan shrugged, agreeing with that assessment.

Pandora looked between the two that hadn’t had a turn yet and tapped her chin. “Michaela?”

“Dare.”

“Call a pizza place and ask if they use cruelty-free wheat in their dough,” Pandora hummed.

Michaela groaned, but called up a pizza place. “Hey, do you have cruelty-free wheat in your dough?” They talked back and forth before Michaela hung up and covered her face in embarrassment. “Aloysia, truth or dare?”

“Truth me, kiddo.”

“What’s the juiciest piece of gossip you’ve ever gotten from a plant?” she asked.

“Hm… Perhaps when the plants at home told me that my baby sister had lost her v-card.”

Riley blushed. “Oh Jesus… You think Mum knows?”

“They probably both do.”

“Great…” Riley covered her face.


	3. Round 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end! Game 2 will start after this! so still leave comemnts with truth and/or dares!

“Anyway Sis, your turn! Caleb, you’re one round away from being able to change back to your normal clothes!” Riley beamed.

“This is actually surprisingly comfortable,” Caleb admitted with a blush.

“Right?” Jacob piped up.

Aloysia chuckled. “Alright then. Round three. Let’s spice things up a little more this round, hm?”

“What do you propose?” Bart piped up.

“Well, we can’t get too R rated with Pan still here, but we can certainly have a little more fun,” Aloysia hummed cheerfully. Riley narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her sister. “Hm… Let’s start with… Lian. You’re the oldest.”

Lian rose a brow and smirked “Truth.”

“What’s the craziest thing you’ve done while drunk?”

“Hm… Agreed to help a friend grease up for a weird mudslide thing.” The memory was hazy by this point.

“That’s the craziest thing? I’ve done that sober,” Aloysia stated.

“Same.” Riley shrugged.

“I don’t live in Arkham.” Lian reminded. “Bart, truth or dare?”

Aloysia shrugged.

“Uh… Gimme a dare,” Bart answered.

“I dare you to finally propose to Cassie,” Lian hummed.

Bart’s eyes widened. “What?”

“You heard me.” Lian sipped her drink. “Unless you don’t have the balls for it.”

Bart glared at Lian and zipped off, coming back a minute later. “Had to run home since this isn’t how I wanted to do this Lian,” he explained, looking both irritated with the older woman and extremely nervous about what was about to happen. “Uh… Cassie… I, uh… Christ… I’m so not ready. I wanted to have a speech ready and everything, but uh… I love you. Really. And this isn’t just cause of a dare! I really wanted to do this. And I’m rambling again, aren’t I?” He groaned and ran his hands through his hair quickly and jerkily before sinking down to one knee in front of Cassie. “I understand if you say no, cause we’re still young and all, but I know you’re the one I wanna stick with for the rest of my life. Will uh… Cassie, will you marry me?” he asked nervously, pulling out a blue velvet box and opening it to show a rose gold ring with a round brilliant cut ruby set into the otherwise rather simple yet elegant band with a slightly Celtic design around the ruby.

“Holy fuck!” Evie’s eyes widened.

“Oh my… Gods, yes Bart.” Cassie gasped, shocked and endeared by her boyfriend’s words.

Bart blinked in surprise. “Wait, really?” he asked, shocked.

“Of course.” Cassie kissed him gently. Even though in her mind she still was half-expecting this to be just because of the dare… The ring was gorgeous and she absolutely loved Bart.

Bart smiled brightly and hugged her firmly, kissing her happily. “Yes!” he cheered, stepping back to gently slide the ring onto her finger, which was exactly her size. Cassie curled up on his lap when he sat back down, admiring the ring.

“Damn….” she breathed, relaxed against him.

Bart grinned at her, kissing her temple. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too.” Cassie kissed him gently. “So this is real, right? Like not just for a dare?”

“Would I have a ring if it were just for a dare? This is real. I didn’t want to do it like this, but… Yeah.”

Cassie laughed and nodded. “I figured, maybe you can do the way you wanted to later.” Cassie kissed him again and Ryan coughed.

“I hoped you’d love that one,” Quinn hummed, watching the couple with a bright smile.

“Definitely.” Cassie smiled at her best friend. “Anyway, Bart pass the torch.”

Bart nodded. “Pan, you wanna have a go?”

“Truth me, lover boy.”

“Can you spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?” Bart asked with a grin.

“S-u-p-e-r-c-a-l-i-f-r-a-g-i-l-i-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s.” Pandora rose a brow.

Bart pouted, cuddling up to Cassie more.

“Never doubt my skills again, Allen. Jacob, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Jacob answered with a shrug.

“Hmm… Out of all the clothes you stole from your sister which is your favorite?”

Jacob hummed for a moment in though. “I don’t know. The red jeans are probably close though.”

“That’s where those went?” Evie demanded. “I’ve been looking for those for weeks!”

Jacob smiled sheepishly. “Sorry?”’

“That’s it, we’re going on a shopping spree and I’m getting you your own clothes,” Evie decided.

“Or we could just knock down the wall between our wardrobes?”

Evie paused. “Think Alab would let us?”

Jacob shrugged. “We can always ask.”

“Renovation plans later,” Quinn placated them.

Jacob nodded. “Ryan? Truth or dare?”

“Truth, no way am I taking a dare from you.”

“Spoilsport,” Jacob huffed. Ryan shrugged.

“If you had to trade a friend in for the celebrity crush of your dreams, which friend would you choose?” Jacob asked.

“Hm…” Ryan titled his shead. “If I had too probably….Lian.”

“Fair.” Lian shrugged.

“Why?” Nikolas asked.

“She’s the oldest and could probably fit in in Bollywood.” Ryan shrugged.

“Bollywood, huh?” Delaney asked.

“Yeah, I like Indian movies.” Ryan shrugged.

“Fair,” Delaney hummed.

“Anyway, Rosa, truth or dare?” Ryan asked.

Rosa studied him for a moment. “Dare.”

“I dare you to turn into an animal of our choosing and beg for food outside until someone gives you something.” Ryan grinned.

“Okay, what’s the animal?” she asked.

“I vote Hyena.” Riley smirked.

“Pitbull,” Aloysia hummed.

“Guys, don’t make it near impossible.” Cassie rose an eyebrow.

Rosa looked at her girlfriend. “Hyena?”

“Mama has two hyenas.” Riley shrugged.

“Bud and Lou are cute,” Rosa agreed.

“They are,” Aloysia chuckled.

Rosa looked at everyone else. “Okay, animal, guys?”

“How about a cat?” Bart suggested.

“I like the pitbull idea,” Lyssa admitted.

“People are more likely to try and kill her though,” Michaela pointed out.

Lyssa frowned. “True…”

“How about a boxer?” Cassie hummed.

Everyone eventually decided on a boxer, and Rosa easily changed shapes. 

“So what should we do while we wait for the green doggo to come back?” Lian asked.

“I’m happy to just sit here,” Bart mused, cuddling Cassie happily.

“You’re a furnace, holy shit,” Cassie huffed but smiled and kissed his jaw.

“Thought you’d be used to that by now,” Bart chuckled.

“Ew.” Pandora crinkled her nose.

Bart rose an eyebrow at her. Eventually though, Rosa came back and shifted to human formed, cuddling very closely with her girlfriend.

“Never again!”

“They give ya meat?” Riley asked with a frown. Rosa nodded and nuzzled into her neck. Riley frowned and kissed her temple.

“Sorry Rosa.” Ryan winced in guilt.

“Let’s order pizza and get a veggie deluxe?” Helena offered softly.

“Sounds like a plan.” Rosa murmured.

“I’ll grab it, forgot my sketchbook in our main HQ anyway!” Cassie untangled herself from Bart and stood up. “Bart, wanna come with?”

He nodded and stood. “Always.”

“You cheesy motherfucker.” Lian laughed and smiled. “Alright might as well take a short break right?” They all agreed and Bart and Cassie went to get her sketchbook and pizzas while the rest dispersed.

-

“Alright Rosa, I believe it’s your turn.” Cassie said as she settled next to Bart on the couch, eating her pizza.

A now less disturbed Rosa nodded from where she was sitting with her girlfriend, eating a slice of veggie deluxe pizza with vegan cheese. “Mkay, Spence. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Spencer smiled.

“What’s something you’ve done while drunk that you’d never do sober?”

“Hm…” Spencer tilted her head, thinking. “Well I guess… I did try and steal Clarice’s clothes once when I was drunk? Drunk me does not value my life unlike sober me.” She shrugged.

Rosa snickered. “Fair.”

“Anyway…. Helena truth or dare?” Spencer asked curiously.

Helena was quiet for a moment. “Dare,” she decided.

“Tweet that Lex actually has a good point on his views about Superman.” Spencer smirked. She could dare it because she was part of the superfamily.

“I don’t want to die, so truth.”

Spencer just chuckled. “Fiiiiiiiiinnnneeeee, how many people have you slept with?” Spencer asked.

Helena blushed. “Two.”

“Whoa, hold the phone, who defiled my precious younger sister?” Quinn asked.

“That wasn’t part of the question,” Helena said. Quinn pouted and Cassie laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

“Evie, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Evie hummed.

“Hm…” Helena hummed. “I dare you to be blindfolded, and try and recognize people just by touching them!”

Evie frowned and nodded. “Anyone got a blindfold? Other than Clarice?”

“Rude.” Clarice huffed. Aloysia rolled her eyes and got up, leaving the room briefly before coming back with one. “Here.”

“This isn’t a sex blindfold, is it?” Evie asked.

“What blindfold isn’t?” Aloysia rose a brow. “Don’t worry it’s clean.”

“It’s my sleeping mask.” Clarice rolled her eyes.

Evie nodded and put it on. “Okay.” They put Kai in front of her.

“Go for it girl!” Cassie exclaimed.

Evie reaches up and gently ran her fingers over the contours of Kai’s face. “Kai.”

“Yep!” Kai smiled and Jacob ‘tripped’ pushing Kai into Evie oh-so-gently. Kai, predictably, fell right on her, accidentally kissing her.

Evie let out a soft squeak in surprise but quickly kissed Kai back. Jacob whooped in victory.

Evie flipped him off before she wrapped her arms around Kai. Kai broke the kiss after a few minutes and removed the mask with a smile.

“Now who’s the kinky one?” Clarice joked.

“It’s still us, babe,” Aloysia chuckled. Clarice hummed and kissed her cheek.

“Evie, stop making out for five seconds and ask someone.” Clarice relaxed against her girlfriend.

“Fine, truth or dare, Clarice?”

“Truth.”

“What’s the kinkiest thing you and Aloy have done?”

“That’s… Actually hard, Aloy?” Clarice looked to her girlfriend “Think it was a certain visit to the botanical gardens? Or that one time while on patrol?”

“Botanical gardens, definitely.” Aloysia chuckled.

“Alright so we decided to have some fun with pheromones, public sex, and her other such plant powers, I don’t think you want details.” Clarice answered.

“You actually have to ask?” Cassie gaped.

“I think Cassie wants details,” Quinn chuckled.

“No, nope, ew.” Cassie wrinkled her nose.

“Whatever, Rory truth or dare?” Clarice rolled her eyes.

“I’ll go dare.”

“I dare you to speak Swedish, and only Swedish for the rest of the round.” 

Ryan shrugged and nodded.

“Except for you asking someone,” Lyssa added. “I’m still not fluent enough to translate.”

**_“Fair_ ** Aloysia, truth or dare?”

“I’ll go dare, kiddo.”

“Dance in front of the person to your left to a song chosen by the rest of us.”

Aloysia grinned and shrugged. “What’s the harm?” she hummed, looking to her girlfriend.

“This is.” Clarice smirked as Bart came back with a speaker and plugged in Clarice’s ipod, Get Low by Lil Jon starting to play. “Bart is just as fast texting as he is talking.”

Aloysia rolled her eyes. “Of course he texted you all suggestions. Whatever, let’s do this,” she hummed, getting up and starting to dance.

After that was done, Clarice pulled Aloysia to her lap. “Mine…” she mumbled and she buried her head in her girlfriend’s neck. Aloysia was too sexy for her own good sometimes.

“Mm, definitely yours,” Aloysia purred, kissing Clarice’s temple.

“Time to torture someone, Aloy,” Cassie chuckled.

“And then we go upstairs,” Aloysia huffed.

“Gross, but we’ll grab you for the next round,” Cassie chuckled.

“Hey, at least we’re going upstairs,” Aloysia pointed out with a grin.

“Just ask someone.” Cassie rolled her eyes but smiled. “And fair.”

“Del, my darling, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Delany stretched.

“If you had to make out with any Disney character, who would it be?” Aloysia asked with an innocent smile.

“Probably Mulan.” Delaney admitted. “Or Shang, or both.”

“Wig,” Aloysia hummed.

“Both at the same time? Or both separately?” Pan asked. Delaney just shrugged.

“You still in love with Moana, Pan?” Helena asked with a smile as Clarice and Aloysia headed upstairs.

“Always.” Pandora hummed.

“Anyway, Quinn, truth or dare?” Delaney asked.

“Dare me,” Quinn chirped.

“Improv a shampoo commercial.” Delaney smiled.

Quinn grinned and let her hair out of the messy bun it had been in before doing the basic hair flip in every hair commercial ever, quoting one of the more popular ones at the time.

“Nice!” Cassie high fived her best friend.

Quinn grinned and laughed, taking a mock bow. “Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all week!”

“Super crash!” Bart grinned.

Quinn just looked at him. “Dude.”

“I’ll make it happen!” Bart exclaimed. “It’s a thing in another couple universes already!”

“Not in this one,” Helena giggled. Bart pouted.

“Anyway, Riley. Truth or dare?” Quinn asked.

“Dare.” Riley relaxed against her girlfriend.

“I dare you to call Walmart and ask if they do makeovers for prom,” Quinn chuckled.

“Sure.” Riley shrugged, quickly finding the number and calling. “Heya, this is Riley Quinzel, I was wondering if you do makeovers for prom?”

Quinn watched as Riley chatted to Walmart.

“Alright, thanks!” Riley hung up. “They do.”

Quinn’s eyebrows shot up. “Since when?”

“I didn’t ask.” Riley shrugged. “Kai, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Kai answered cheerfully, not taking his eyes off of Evie who had cuddled up into his side at some point.

“What’s the weirdest thing about you and are you proud of it?” Riley quipped.

Kai looked up, frowning in thought. “Um… Do my powers count? Cause I can’t think of anything else that’s weird.”

“Sure.” Riley shrugged.

Kai nodded. “Well, yeah. Them. And yes, I am proud of them.” Cassie nodded and smiled.

Kai smiled and glanced around at the group. “Niki, truth or dare?”

“Hm… Dare.”

Kai grinned brightly. “Film a makeup tutorial and post it to Facebook.”

“Sure, Jacob some help?” he asked the male Wayne twin. At least, Nikolas assumed he was male at this time. He nodded and the two went off, coming back a few minutes later with Nikolas having some mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick on and the video posted.

Kai had his phone out to make sure it was posted and both he and Evie were watching it.

“Lyssa, truth or dare?” Nikolas asked.

“Truth. You look hot, by the way.”

“Thanks, and would you rather be able to see in the past or change the future?” he asked.

Lyssa hummed. “I don’t know, honestly.”

“I mean, we kinda already changed the past.” Bart pointed out.

Lyssa nodded. “I guess see in the past though, since we changed our pasts when we went into the past.”

“Works.” Pandora shrugged.

Lyssa smiled at the young girl. “Cassie, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Cassie hugged Bart close.

Lyssa smirked. “If you could have a threesome with anyone, who and why?”

“Two people I was close to in the League, and that’s all I’m saying,” Cassie said, zero hesitation.

Bart looked at his fiancee with a frown, the rest of the kids gathered all looked surprised.

“What?” Cassie rose a brow, “One of them is dead and not all of my time in the league was horrible.”

Quinn cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Cassie’s engagement ring.

“We all know Bart is way too possessive to have a threesome.” Cassie rolled her eyes. “And I’m not the threesome type, if I had to, though, def those two.” One of them she would have been engaged to right now if he wasn’t dead, not that she’s telling Bart that.

“I mean, true, but still. Sweetie,” Quinn chuckled.

“Anyway, Caleb, truth or dare?” Cassie asked, kissing Bart’s cheek.

“Uh… Dare,” Caleb answered.

“Do a declaration of love for the person on your left.” She grinned.

Caleb blinked and turned, looking at Ryan for a long moment. “I pick truth.”

“Fair, since we’re on a  theme of love, got any crushes? If so, who?” Cassie asked.

Caleb blushed. “Well… There’s this girl in my class…” he admitted shyly.

“Cute!” Cassie beamed. “What’s her name?”

“Coco,” Caleb admitted.

“Blue Beetle's kid?” Ryan asked, surprised.

Caleb looked at his brother. “Um… I guess?”

“Good luck with Jamie then.” Bart teased. “Especially since the scarab is hard to impress.”

Caleb gulped.

“Your turn, Caleb,” Nikolas informed.

“Michaela, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Spin around 10 times and try to walk straight,” Caleb told her.

“On it!” Michaela stood up and spun around, blinking as she did her best to walk straight, only to stumble and fall over, making everyone laugh.

“I think we should stop playing for now.” Cassie stretched and stood up, smiling.

Quinn nodded. “Yeah. I don’t want to go separate Clarice and Aloysia for another round and little miss here needs to go to bed,” she hummed, cuddling a tired Pandora.

“Night guys.” Bart got up, eyeing his new fiancée. Clearly they needed to talk and communicate a bit more.

Quinn looked up at Bart, giving him a sympathetic smile. Cassie tilted her head in confusion at the smile as Bart picked her up and ran her to their room.


	4. Game 2 round 1

“I still don’t understand,” Nyx stated as she and Cassie walked into the living room where most of the kids had already gathered. “What is this game of truth and dare, and why are we playing it? How is asking questions fun?” she asked with a confused frown.

“It’s just a fun game, trust me on this Nixie?” Cassie laughed and sat down next to Bart, patting the free space on her left for Nyx to sit down. “It’s about growing closer and letting loose.”

Nyx nodded slowly and sat down, licking her lips as she looked around at those gathered. Nearly everyone was there except Quinn, Aloysia and Lian.

“Bart, can you grab my sister, best friend, and Aloysia?” Cassie asked her fiance. Bart nodded and raced off, coming back with Aloysia and Lian who both had alcohol.

“Quinn said she’ll be down in a second,” Bart told Cassie as he sat back down.

“Alright, let’s start while we wait for her.” Cassie kissed him gently.

He hummed and kissed her back lightly.

“Guys,” Helena groaned.

“Fuck off, anyway ‘Lena truth or dare.” Cassie broke the kiss.

“I’ll go truth,” Helena hummed with a shrug.

“What’s the longest time you’ve gone without sex?” Cassie asked.

“What month is it again?” Helena asked. Rosa gaped at her friend.

“April.” Cassie answered.

“Six months,” Helena hummed.

“Nice!” Cassie laughed.

“It’s so sad that you kids have had sex more recently than me,” Lian huffed.

“Not our fault, Lian.” Helena laughed.

“Still,” Lian huffed.

“Anyway ‘Lena your turn.” Cassie hummed.

“What up bitches,” Quinn chirped as she walked into the room before Helena could speak. “The party is here.”

“Your sister had sex six months ago.” Cassie answered cheekily.

Quinn stared at Helena. “You fucking what?”

“Had sex,” Helena deadpanned. “Come on, you know I wasn’t a virgin before that.”

“You and I will be talking about this later, young lady,” Quinn stated, sitting down between Helena and Nyx.

“Oh damn.” Nikolas chuckled.

Nyx looked around, not sure what the big deal was.

“Virginity is a social construct, it’s okay Nyx.” Cassie ruffled her hair. “Helena, choose your victim.”

“Alright. Rosa, my best friend, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Rosa rose a brow.

“Call a NY-style pizza place and ask them what the difference is between NY pizza and ‘real’ pizza.”

“Truth.” Rosa said quickly. No way was she doing that.

“Spoil sport. If you had to sleep with any Disney character, who would it be, and why?”

“Hm… Probably Snow White.” Rosa said after a few minutes. “And because someone who does that much cleaning and cooking has to at least know her way around the bedroom.”

“I legit thought you were gonna say cause she lives with seven men,” Helena snickered.

“I'm a woman, fuck those seven men.” Rosa shrugged. “Lian, truth or dare?”

“I’m not drunk enough for dares yet, so truth me, kiddo.”

“Have you ever gotten blackout drunk?” Rosa asked.

Lian rose an eyebrow. “Easy. Yes. I mean, I’m basically an alcoholic at this point and I spend all my time around you weirdos, so do you really have to ask?”

“Um, rude,” Quinn laughed. “Pass the vodka and ask someone.”

Lian rolled her eyes and handed the bottle of vodka over to Quinn. “Alright, Aloysia, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Aloysia humed.

“I dare you to swap clothes with one of the boys for this entire round.”

“Do I get to choose?” Aloysia asked, brow raised. “Because if I do, Jacob.”

Lian glanced at Jacob. “You okay with that kiddo?” Jacob just smiled and nodded.

Lian nodded. “Then sure thing Aloy.”

The two left the room andand soon came back in each other’s clothes before sitting down.

Lian watched the pair.

“You and Evie have amazing taste.” Aloysia complimented Jacob.

“Damn straight,” Evie laughed. Jacob high-fived his sister.

Evie grinned at him and ruffled his hair.

“Caleb, truth or dare?” Aloysia asked.

“Uh… Truth.”

“What would you do if you had your body swapped with another hero for a day?” she asked.

“It depends on who, I guess,” Caleb admitted with a shrug.

Aloysia rose a brow. “Okay… Your favorite hero besides yourself, and no it can’t be a fellow lanturn, that’s cheating.”

Caleb rubbed the back of his neck. “Um… I don’t know, to be honest.”

“Come on we all have a favorite!” Cassie glanced around. “Right? Or is it just me?”

“Daddy’s my favourite,” Rosa hummed.

“Raven.” Cassie shrugged. “She reminds me of Nyx.”

Nyx looked at Cassie.

“I guess… Either dad or uncle Roy?” Caleb admitted.

“Wally,” Bart said with a smile. “He’s my Flash.”

“Cheesy dork,” Cassie snorted. She kissed his cheek though.

“Anyway. Um… Jacob. Truth or dare?” Caleb asked.

‘ _ Dare,’  _ he signed.

Caleb blinked in surprise at the signing. “You okay?”

“He just doesn’t feel like talking,” Evie explained with a shrug.

Caleb nodded. “Ah, okay. Hm… I dare you do to the moonwalk across the room.”

Jacob sprang up and did it like he was born for it.

Caleb grinned at the older teen. “Awesome!”

Jacob grinned and looked to his sister. ‘ _ Truth or dare Evie?’ _

Evie smiled and signed ‘truth’ to him.

‘ _ Ever crush on someone your best friend dated?” _

Evie had to think for a moment, before shaking her head. “Nope. Never. Cassie, truth or dare?”

Cassie glanced at Nyx. “Truth.”

“What’s something that you’ve done that you still regret?”

Cassie paused then, easily hiding her shaking hands. “A lot,” she muttered, flashes of missions Talia had given her quickly went through her mind… Dimitri… “J-just can we…?” She got up and quickly left the room, feeling like she was suffocating.

Nyx was up and going after her before Bart even had a chance to stand. Catching up with Cassie, Nyx reached out and held out her hands to the other girl, eyes wide with concern for her friend. Cassie immediately pulled her into a hug. Nyx hugged her back.

Bart clenched his jaw… But knew Nyx was probably the best to help her right now. Everyone else looked shocked.

“Did I do something wrong?” Evie squeaked out.

“Nah, kiddo. She’s just got a lot on her plate right now,” Quinn soothed, motioning for Evie to come give her a hug. Evie hugged her, still feeling a bit guilty.

“She went through a lot in the League, Evie,” Bart explained but said nothing else on the matter before a still slightly shaken Cassie reentered the room and sat next to Bart, leaning against him.

“Spencer, truth or dare?”

Giving Cassie a concerned once over, Spencer knew better than to bring it up. “Dare please, Cassie,” she said softly.

“Call a random number and talk to the person for as long as you can.” Cassie gave a weak smile.

Spencer gave her a comforting smile before grabbing her phone and dialing the first number she saw. They talked for a solid fifteen minutes, and Cassie was honestly impressed.

“Okay, bye mum,” Spencer said after fifteen minutes, watching as Nyx finally returned with something in a travel mug for Cassie and two large boxes from Jason’s cafe with cookies in one and brownies in the other.

“Thanks Nyx.” Cassie took the mug and sighed happily as she sipped the hot chocolate.

Nyx nodded and sat back down. “I got Cassie hot chocolate from her papi to help her feel better,” she explained when she noticed the puzzled looks from everyone else.

“I always used to talked about everyone to her and… Dimitri…” Cassie paused at the name, then shook her head and smiled. “I guess either from my memories or her own she remembered me talking about the hot chocolate Papi makes.”

Nyx nodded with a proud grin. “And the brownies.”

“And cookies.” Cassie grinned.

Nyx smiled brightly at Cassie. “And your papi’s cooking in general. You always said is was… Asombroso.”

“It is amazing.” Cassie shrugged, smiling.

“It totally is. Dad always manages to find a reason to invite us over to Uncle Jason’s at least once a week for his cooking,” Quinn laughed. “It’s part of why Cassie and I have always been so close.”

“Knew there was ulterior motives,” Cassie laughed as she teased her best friend.

Quinn poked her tongue out at Cassie before laughing again.

“Niki? Truth or dare?” Spencer asked her boyfriend with a smile.

“Dare.” Nikolas smiled.

“Send a text to three random people saying ‘I’m sorry, but I don’t love you anymore’. It can’t be anyone in this room.”

Nikolas laughed and quickly got to work, smiling. Afterwards, a total of three heroes were confused as all hell.

“Riley, truth or dare?”

“Hm… Dare me.”

“Tell everyone an embarrassing story about yourself.”

Riley rose an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, nah. Truth instead.”

“Ok, what’s the most embarrassing story about yourself? Nikolas teased. “Naw, um… What superpower would you like to have? If you had one.”

Riley shrugged. “I don’t know. The ability to set things on fire or blow things up?”

“I always saw you as more with telekinetic powers, but that answer makes sense.”

Riley grinned at him. “Speedy, what’s your poison?”

“Speedy was my dad, not me.” Lian pointed out. “And dare me.”

“You’ve already been. I was talkin’ ta Bart.”

“She has a point though, Speedy was his name as Green Arrow’s sidekick.” Bart shrugged. “And Dare.”

“Does it really look like I care? You’re fast, so you’re Speedy. Deal. And I dare ya to let Cassie do whatever she wants with your phone for five minutes.”

“Oh jesus, no.” Bart groaned. “Truth please.”

“Who would you want to sleep with the most out of everyone you know, other than Cassie?”

“Other than Cassie, smart move.” Bart chuckled. “Hmm… Probably Quinn and Ryan.”

“Me  _ and _ Ryan?” Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not at the same time, but yeah.” Bart shrugged.

Quinn nodded. “Fair.”

“Nyx, truth or dare?” He glanced at the assassin.

Nyx looked up with wide eyes, looking to Cassie for guidance. 

“You can choose to answer a question or do a physical challenge,” Cassie explained with a shrug. “Your choice.”

Nyx nodded slowly. “Um… Truth?”

Bart narrowed his eyes. “How do we know you won’t betray us if Talia asked you to harm any of us?”

“Bart!” Cassie glared at her partner.

Nyx held her hand up to Cassie, looking serious. She knew he didn’t like her, after all. “If Cassie didn’t care for any of you, I would follow Talia’s orders but my loyalty to Cassie is greater than it is to the woman who created me. Cassie showed me kindness in a place that kindness was a weakness. And even after I attacked her on that first day. I know you do not trust me, Bart. And why should you? I’m an assassin from the League. It’s all I’ve known. But at the end of the day, Cassie is my family and I am loyal to her. Especially now that she and Quinn helped break Talia’s conditioning,” she said evenly, no hint of the normally playful and almost childish girl they’d gotten used to. This was the assassin that broke in that night.

Bart looked at her, then nodded, “I still don’t trust or like you, but I won't bring harm or chase away anyone Cassie is loyal to or cares about either.”

Nyx nodded and got to her feet gracefully, taking a step to stand in front of him before kneeling down and offering her right hand. “I swear to you, Bart Allen, I will not harm you, Cassie or any of your friends and family. I do not expect you to trust me, but I am a woman of my word. Cassie knows this.” Bart blinked but nodded and took her hand, not quite sure what to say or do. Nyx shook his hand briefly before letting go and returning to her spot beside Cassie.

Cassie whispered something to Nyx with a  grin on her face. Nyx looked at Cassie for a moment before nodding and smiling.

“Ryan, truth or dare?” she asked cheerfully.

“Dare,” Ryan said, raising a brow when Cassie whispered something else in Nyx’s ear.

Nyx nodded and leaned against Cassie a little. “I dare you to call… Amir?” She paused and looked at Cassie to make sure she got it right before continuing. “To call Amir and invite him over.”

Ryan groaned but pressed his speed dial button and placed the phone to his ear. “Hey Amir.”

The others watched as Ryan talked to Amir on the phone, Quinn and Lian passing the bottle of vodka back and forth between the pair.

“See you soon.” Ryan smiled and hung up before going to grab his keys. He waved and left to pick him up.

“So wait, do you think Amir doesn’t know?” Lyssa frowned. She had no clue why else Ryan wouldn't just ask Bart to go get him otherwise.

“Know what?” Nyx asked curiously as Michaela just shrugged.

“That we’re superheroes,” Lyssa elaborated.

“We’ll just have to be careful.” Cassie shrugged. “Assuming he doesn’t know.”

“This’ll be the first time someone outside of the family meets Nixie too,” Quinn hummed with a grin.

“Only I can call her that.” Cassie pouted, then grinned. “Naw, but yeah, this’ll be interesting. Nyx, do you remember what I told you about interacting with someone not in the know?”

“I don’t mind Quinn calling me that. And to not mention the League, powers or… Something else?” Nyx shrugged.

“How you’re a mishmash of genetics, but yes, and I was joking it’s cool.” Cassie ruffled her hair and smiled. She looked up as Ryan came in with Amir and they all made room as the two sat down. 

“Hello Amir!” Evie grinned. “This is Nyx! She’s a family friend.”

Nyx waved at Amir with a small smile. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Amir waved and Ryan wrapped an arm around him. “Um… What’s going on…?”

“Truth or dare, Del?” Ryan said as his way of answering.

“Um… I’ll go truth,” Delaney answered.

“Which of the seven dwarfs from Snow White is your spirit animal?”

Delaney shrugged. “I don’t know. Doc, I guess?”

“I see it.” Jacob piped up, making almost everyone jump. He had been super quiet.

Evie smiled at her twin. Jacob smiled back.

“I forgot he was here.” Michaela admitted.

Delaney just smiled at Jacob before turning to Kai. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare me.” Kai hummed.

“Do your best impression of someone in the room and keep going until someone correctly guesses who it is.”

“Alright..” Kai nodded slowly, resisting the urge to go get a mug. He didn’t want them to guess right away. “Anyway Amir, truth or dare?” he asked. He had no clue if Ryan called him any nicknames or endearments.

“I’ll start easy with a truth,” Amir answered.

“How did you and Ryan get together?” Kai gave a yawn.

“Well, my family owns one of the Indian restaurants in Gotham and we’re generally open quite late. Ryan came in while I was the only one working front of house and the restaurant was empty ‘cause he had essays due and was hungry but didn’t want to order in. We got talking, found out we’re in some classes together and it just went from there,” Amir said with a shrug. Ryan nodded and kissed his cheek.

“Cool.” Kai nodded slowly, yawning again. 

“Cute,” Cassie smiled.

“He’s mimicking Ryry,” Lyssa said, looking at Kai. “No one but daddy and Ry yawn that often.”

“Yep!” Kai immediately perked up.

“I’m not that bad…” Ryan muttered, sipping the last of his coffee.

Michaela snorted. “Yeah right. And I’m President Obama’s kid.”

Amir just looked confused, “Ryan, you've literally almost fainted on dates before.”

“I’ve been betrayed by my own boyfriend,” Ryan sighed dramatically.

“Anyway, Amir, it’s your turn. Just so you know, Nyx, Helena, Casse, Bart, Lian, Del, Ryan, Caleb, Niki, Aloy, Riley **,** Rosa **,** Kai **,** Evie, Jacob, and myself have already had turns,” Spencer told him.

“Alright… Um... “ he looked at Clarice. “Clarice right? Truth or dare?”

“That’s me. I’ll go dare, kid.”

“Try to take a picture of a player without them knowing.” Amir smiled.

Clarice nodded. “Will in a moment when no one is expecting it,” she hummed. “Lyssa, pick a card babe.”

“I’m kinda scared of dares so… Truth.” Lyssa hummed.

“Have you ever pretended to be sick to get out of something? If so, what was it?”

“Yes, and school,” Lyssa humed. “Quinn, truth or dare?”

“Mm, let’s do a dare.”

“Sing the song Accapella as acapella.”

“I am not drunk enough to sing fucking acapella,” Quinn snorted. “Truth.”

“Out of everyone here, who’d you date if you had too?” Lyssa huffed.

Quinn blinked and looked around. “Fuck. Who aren’t I related to?”

“I mean, I’m dating my second cousin so…” Nikolas shrugged.

Quinn looked at him for a moment before looking to Aloysia and Clarice. “Aloy, my friend. I chose you.”

“Fair,” Clarice hummed. “She’s hot as fuck.”

“Thanks,” Aloysia chuckled.

Quinn grinned. “Right!”

“Ror, you’ve been very quiet tonight. Which do you pick?”

“Dammit” Rory laughed. “Dare.”

“Take a selfie with the person on your left, and post it on social media along with a deep and emotional paragraph about what they mean to you.”

“Okay…?” Rory then turned to his left. “Come here, Caleb.”

Caleb shuffled over. Ryan took the picture and went to instagram, quickly typing out a long paragraph about his (admittedly least) favorite cousin. Caleb went back to leaning back against the nearby couch.

“Done.” Rory put his phone away. “That leaves you for this round, Michaela.”

“Fuck it, I’ll end this round on a bang. Dare me.”

“Take three shots of vodka.” Rory hummed.

“There’s no vodka left,” Lian stated, clearly drinking from the bottle of vodka.

“Yeah… Look what’s in your hand and look me in the eyes and tell me why I should believe you.” Rory hummed.

“This isn’t vodka. It’s mine,” Lian stated.

“Lian, for the good of the dare, it’s three shots and it’s all yours again,” Cassie stated.

Quinn silently got up, walked over to Lian, grabbed the bottle and handed it to Michaela, who quickly took three shots with only a slight grimace before handing the bottle back over to Lian.

“Dude, what the fuck? That’s the cheap shit,” she grumbled. Lian shrugged and continued to drink it.


	5. Game 2 round 2

“Michaela ask away,” Rory chuckled.

“Okay, Del. Truth or dare?”

“Dare me.”

“Call a guy of the group's choosing and tell him he's the ugliest person you've ever met.”

“Ugh… Fine, who should I call?” Delaney asked.

“What about that Derek guy in your English class?” Helena suggested.

“What? Ugh, please no!” Delaney pouted. “Finne…” She sighed after a couple minutes and quickly called him.

Michaela watched her.

“Hey, I just wanted to say youretheuglistpersonIevermet.” Delaney quickly hung up, hiding her face in her hands with a groan. “I hate all of you…”

“I don’t get it,” Nyx whispered to Cassie. Cassie shrugged just as helplessly.

“Anyway… Amir, truth or dare?” Delaney grumbled.

“Truth please,” he said.

“Not including Ryan, who do you think is the most attractive in the room?” she asked.

“Um…” Amir blushed a little. “Well… Other than Ryan? Nikolas?”

“I didn’t know Nikolas was on par with me,” Ryan teased.

Amir buried his head in his hands. Ryan chuckled and kissed his temple and pulled him closer.

Amir leaned into Ryan’s side. “Helena, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Helena took a picture of them with a smile.

“Got it,” Clarice stated. They all looked at her, confused. Clarice just smiled and turned to kiss Aloysia gently.

“Anyway… Make a 30 second opera about a person or everyone in the room, your choice.”

Helena hummed in thought before starting to sing.

“Nice,” Amir praised. “You’re a great singer.”

Helena blushed and smiled. “Thanks, Amir. Um… Bart? Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Bart hummed.

“Who here are you most jealous of?” Helena asked innocently.

“In this room?” Bart rose a brow. “Admittedly Nyx.”

Nyx blinked. “Me? Why?”

“Part of my infamous threesome answer,” Cassie explained.

“Do I want to know?” Amir asked.

“No,” Ryan answered.

“I do,” Nyx said, raising her hand a little.

“Let's just say last time we played truth or dare, I didn't include Bart in the two people I’d have a threesome with.” Cassie hummed. “However Dimitri and Nyx are the two I would totally bang together if Dimitri were alive right now.”

Nyx tilted her head. “Okay.”

“Anyway, Lyssa, truth or dare?” Bart interjected before anyone could ask questions.

“Dare,” Lyssa answered.

“Eat a spoonful of the spiciest thing we have in the kitchen.” Bart smirked.

Lyssa turned to Cassie. “Uncle Jason hasn’t refilled the spice rack yet, right?”

“Want me to lie and make you feel better?”

Lyssa groaned. “Fuck.” Bart raced off at normal human speed to find the spiciest and a spoon.

“Lian, pass the vodka please? I’m gonna need it,” Lyssa grumbled. Lian nodded and poured her a glass, handing it over.

Bart came back and handed her the spoon. “Here.”

Lyssa glared at the spoon before putting it in her mouth and swallowing before she could gag on the instant fire in her mouth. Quickly, she shotted the glass of vodka, eyes watering.

“Hah…” Cassie giggled. She was used to spices and how hot some of them could get.

Lyssa flipped her off, coughing. “Fucking hell… Uh, Rosa.”

“Truth.” Rosa hummed.

“Have… One second,” Lyssa cut off to cough again and wipe her eyes. “Fucking hell, that’s horrible. Have you ever gotten fleas?”

“Not yet,” Rosa hummed.

“Yet.” Jacob hummed, giving a mischievous grin. He wouldn't actually though, that was just mean.

“Please don’t. I don’t want to have to deal with her bitching,” Kai muttered.

“We won’t,” Evie promised.

Kai smiled at her. “Thanks.”

“That’d just be mean.” Jacob shrugged.

“Rosa, ask someone,” Riley hummed cheerfully.

“Right, Jacob truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Jacob decided.

“Describe yourself in five words.”

“Not like other people around,” Jacob stated. Evie laughed, smiling. Jacob gave his twin a smile.

“Not bad.” Cassie nodded.

“Thank you,” Jacob hummed. “Truth or dare, Cassie?”

“I don’t trust you or your twin with a dare, so truth,” Cassie stated.

“Wow, rude,” Evie laughed.

“Who is one person you pretend to like, but actually don’t?” Jacob asked.

Cassie paused, tilting her head in thought. “I… Don’t actually know? I’m a pretty blunt person.”

Jacob shrugged. “Fair.”

“Niki, brother mine, time to pick your poison.”

Nikolas looked at her. “Truth?” he asked.

“Which person in the room do you think will most likely drop out and why?”

Nikolas turned to Riley. “Are you still going to school or have you already dropped out?”

“Rude!” Riley pouted. “I am still going.”

He nodded. “Then Riley. Cause she’s a rebel and hates that prison.”’

“Fair.” Riley shrugged. “Mama won’t let me drop out, which stinks.”

“You’ve only got, what? Another year?” Quinn asked softly.

“I'm 15,” Riley reminded. “Not including this year, three years.”

Quinn looked at her for a moment. “That vodka’s gone to my head.”

Riley shrugged. “Niko, ask someone.”

“Ror?” Nikolas hummed.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to eat a mouthful of raw pasta.”

“I change my mind.” Rory wrinkled his nose.

“Wuss,” Evie giggled.

“What’s a secret that nobody knows about you yet?” Nikolas asked.

Rory tilted his head, thinking. “Well… I do keep a journal? Besides that I can’t think of anything.”

Nikolas laughed. “Yeah?”

Rory nodded and shrugged. “Clarice, truth or dare?”

“Dare me,” Clarice hummed.

“Give a back rub or body massage to someone of the same sex, not including your girlfriend,” he hummed.

“Not my Aloy? Rude,” Clarice huffed, turning to her sister. “Want a back rub?”

“Sure,” Spencer hummed and turned her back to her sister, getting her hair out of the way.

“You know if I included her you two would end up having sex right in front of us… Again.” Rory huffed.

Clarice started to massage Spencer’s shoulders and looked at Rory. “Again?”

“Long story.” Rory shuddered.

Clarice hummed. “Lian, my favourite alcoholic, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Lian hummed.

“When was the last time you went on a date or had sex?”

“Shit… Umm…” Lian paused, thinking. “Shit, I think I was 29 last time I did either…”

“Jesus Christ,” Clarice muttered. “I am taking you out and getting you laid.”

“Yes please,” Lian sighed. ”Ryan, truth or dare?”

“I’ll do dare.”

“Take one of those date test online for you and Amir and post the results on Twitter,” Lian hummed.

Ryan sighed and pulled his phone out, googling the test and doing one before posting it on Twitter. “Kai, truth or dare?”

“Dare me!” Kai grinned.

“Eat one of the dog treats uncle Damian has in the kitchen.”

Kai made a face but got up and grabbed one before coming back. He stared at it in apprehension before he quickly ate it, gagging. “Oh God that was…”

Rosa shifted to see what treats he’d grabbed. It was one of the liver treats Damian kept around for when Krypto visited.

“You shoulda grabbed the beef jerky,” she told him, though grimaced at the thought of eating it herself.

“... Fuck off.” Kai groaned. “Nyx, truth or dare?”

“Um… Truth please?” Nyx answered.

“What's your favorite thing you own?”

Nyx frowned a little. “My… Dagger, I guess? It’s all I own. That and a sword…” she mumbled.

“Remind me to take you shopping,” Cassie mumbled.

Nyx nodded. “Okay.”

“Your turn to ask someone, Nixie.” Cassie smiled.

“Evie?” Nyx asked softly. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Evie kissed Kai’s cheek.

“What hairstyle have you always wanted, but never been willing to try?” Nyx asked after thinking for a moment.

“Clarice’s hairstyle,” Evie admitted. “But I like my hair long.”

Nyx tilted her head. “Cassie said you copy powers, yes?”

“I do, but the physical changes don’t go that far, just eye color changing and a few minor alterations.” Evie nodded. “Actually, the day we all met, I copied your abilities.”

“I can change my form,” Nyx stated, changing to look exactly like Cassie before changing back to herself and holding her hand out to Evie. “To try the hairstyle.”

Evie blinked but nodded with a smile and took her hand. The usual black bolt of lightning briefly went from Evie to Nyx before Evie’s appearance changed. “For two hours anyway…” she hummed and focused, quickly shifting her hair to be in the same style as Clarice’s.

“It looks awesome,” Kai complimented with a smile.

Nyx nodded. “It does.”

“Thanks.” Evie beamed “Aloysia, truth or dare?”

“I’ll go dare, kiddo,” Aloysia hummed.

Evie gave an evil grin. “You know those weird ketchup packets you get from McDonald’s? Eat one, just the ketchup with nothing else.”

Aloysia shrugged. “Sure, whatev. Anyone wanna come with?”

“Mcdonalds! Mcdonalds! Mcdonalds!” Bart cheered. 

“Bart and I will go. Besides, Barty Boy is probably hungry,”  Cassie chuckled.

“Isn’t he always?” Nyx asked curiously.

“Get me nuggets or I will no longer love you,” Clarice told Aloysia.

“Rude, fine,” Aloysia chuckled.

“I would kill for a double cheeseburger,” Quinn groaned.

“Anyone else got any orders?” Bart asked, automatically memorizing them.

A fair few of those gathered made orders, Rosa scowling at the sheer lack of vegan options available. Riley pat her girlfriend's head. 

“I’ll make ya a veggie burger,” she promised.

“This is why I love you,” Rosa hummed, kissing Riley gently.

“I know,” Riley said cheekily and kissed her back.

“Get a room,” Kai teased.

“Rude!” Riley looked over with a smile.

Kai laughed and hugged Evie.

-

Eventually the three of them returned with food and Riley made Rosa a veggie burger.

“You’re the best,” Rosa sighed happily as she ate her own burger.

“I gotta look after my favorite vegan,” Riley chuckled.

“This is why I love you.”

“That the only reason?” Riley purred. Rosa just hummed and ate her food.

“Really?” Kai groaned.

“Like you aren't like this with Evie,” Rosa teased her brother.

Kai blushed and glanced over at the female Wayne twin. Evie kissed his cheek with a smile.

“Anyway, Aloy, dare time.” Evie hummed.

Aloysia nodded, grabbed one of the sauce packets and squeezed it into her mouth, swallowing the ketchup before licking her lips and grinning. “Easy. Caleb.”

“You’re so weird, and truth.” Caleb hummed.

“I’m really not. And who was your first kiss? Did you like it?”

“Haven’t had my first kiss,” Caleb admitted sheepishly.

Aloysia’s eyebrows rose. “Really?”

“Uh huh.” Caleb blushed more.

“Huh. We’ll have to fix that.”

“Please don’t,” Caleb mumbled.

“Too late, little bro.” Ryan gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Riley, truth or dare?” Caleb asked.

“Dare me,” Riley chirped.

“Think of five words that rhyme with your name and make them a poem.”

“Uh… Mama’s the one who good with rhymes, not me. I’ll go truth instead.”

“Who in this room is most likely to flirt with themselves in the mirror?”

Riley looked around the room and grinned. “Aloy.”

“One time!” Aloysia huffed, crossing her arms.

“Four times,” Riley giggled. Aloysia glared. Riley beamed at her older sister.

“Spencer, truth or dare?”

“Truth, please,” Spencer hummed.

“What’s the first thing you notice about guys you’re attracted to?”

“Their personalities,” Spencer answered. “And their eyes.”

“Explains so much,” Nikolas joked.

Spencer looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I have two different colored eyes.”

“But they’re kind eyes still,” Spencer stated with a smile. Nikolas kissed her with a smile. She hummed and kissed him back, leaning into his side.

“Gross.” Cassie snorted, currently in Bart’s lap and leaning against his chest.

“Speak for yourself, lovebird,” Evie snickered. Cassie flipped her off with a smile.

“Fuck I hate being single,” Quinn muttered.

“No one has met my standards.” Cassie shrugged.

“Cassie, please, anyone will do at this point.”

“Nope,” Cassie hummed. “Not just any old joe schmo can date my half sister.”

Quinn groaned and banged her head against the table.

“Michaela? Truth or dare?” Spencer asked, ignoring Quinn’s dramatics.

“Hm...Dare,” Micheala said, ignoring them as well.

“Call a random number and try to flirt with the person who picks up,” she said.

“Sure!” Michela randomly called a number. Nyx watched curiously as Michela easily flirted with the person on the other end. After a few minutes, Michaela hung up.

Spencer smiled at her friend.

“Anyway, Quinn, truth or dare?” Michaela asked.

“Dare,” Quinn huffed.

“Have a conversation with a chair and act like it’s talking back.”

Quinn stared at her. “Exactly how much do you think I’ve had to drink?”

“It’s a dare.” Michaela shrugged.

“That I’m not drunk enough for. Truth.”

“What's’ the worst thing you did to get fired from a job?”

“I haven’t been fired,” Quinn answered with a grin. “The last job I had, I quit cause the boss was a perv.”

“Nice.” Cassie nodded.

Quinn nodded. “Yup.”


	6. Game 2 round 3

“Pick a victim girly.” Cassie grinned.

Quinn looked around the group and hummed. “Lian, what’s your poison girl?”

“Vodka currently, dare me.”

“Let someone else get on one of your online dating profiles and use it for 3 minutes to do whatever they want.”

“Hah, no, truth bitch. I never will be drunk enough for that.” Lian shook her head.

“Do you still talk to any of your ex’s?”

“A couple.” Lian shrugged. “We’re not like, buddy buddy, but we talk.”

Quinn nodded.

“Niki, truth or dare?”

“Truth me, sis.”

“How many piercings do you have?”

He shrugged. “Four.”

“And where are they?” Lian smiled mischievously.

“Do I have to answer?” Nikolas asked warily.

“Yes.” Cassie smirked and Lian nodded.

Nikolas groaned. “Well, there's the three you guys can see. My industrial in my ear, the one in my nose and the one on my eyebrow. And there’s one you can’t see.”

“He has a dick piercing,” Cassie snickered.

“Cassie!” Nikolas yelped.

“I remember when he got it,” Lian chuckled.

“I hate you both.” 

“Love you too, bro.” Cassie hummed. Spencer looked… Rather surprised.

“All fun in games, don’t worry we won’t tell papi and dad,” Lian snickered.

“I’m 19, it’s not like it’s illegal…” Nikolas muttered. “Now that I’m sufficiently humiliated in front of my girlfriend, thanks again, girls, Ryan; let’s embarrass you.”

“Dare me,” Ryan hummed. “Also, when the hell did you get a dick piercing and where?”

“It’s called a hafada piercing and a while ago. And that’s the last thing I’m saying on that subject. Put in your headphones and put on your favorite song and dance to it.” 

“Alright, be right back.” Ryan gave Amir a brief kiss before going up to his room and grabbing his headphones and iPod. He came back and quickly started dancing. Since there was no music, it was awkward for everyone.

“Anyway.” Ryan sat down, putting his headphones around his neck and turning off his music. “Lyssa, truth or dare?”

“I’ll go truth,” Lyssa hummed.

“What’s the most embarrassing thing our parents have witnessed you doing?”

Lyssa smirked. “Nothing. I’m smart enough to not do things where I can get caught.”

“They once witnessed her failed attempts at flirting with an old crush of hers,” Michaela answered.

“They walked in on you making out with one of the kids from our class,” Lyssa shot back.

“At least I got laid.” Michaela rose a brow.

Lyssa rolled her eyes. “‘Lena, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s the sexiest thing about someone?” Lyssa asked.

“Hm… “ Helena tilted her head. “Their ability to not constantly stare at my boobs an entire conversation?”

Lyssa hummed. “Fair.”

“Anyway… Amir, truth or dare?”

“Truth?”

“What’s your most romantic memory?”

“Um… Probably my birthday when Ry took me out,” Amir admitted with a soft smile. Ryan kissed his temple with a smile.

“I'm glad you liked it.” Ryan murmured and pulled him close.

Amir leaned into him. “Michaela?”

“Truth me, loverboy.” she smiled. They really were cute together.

“What’s the most embarrassing thing that’s happened on patrol?” he asked with a smile. Everyone but Ryan gaped at him. Ryan was actually currently laughing at all their faces.

“You… When… What?” Michaela gasped.

Amir laughed and leaned into Ryan. “I’ve known for ages.”

“I may or may not have climbed into his window as Batman one night injured,” Ryan chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “He’s been nursing my wounds ever since.”

Amir nodded. “Scared me half to death that first night.”

“Sorry ‘Mir.” Ryan kissed him gently.

Amir kissed him back happily. 

“You two are so sweet. I'm getting a cavity,” Lian grumbled.

“What’s your answer, Michaela?” Amir asked.

“I can show you.” Michaela hummed and showed him a Youtube video of Ryan, as Batman, falling asleep and eventually falling on top of Rosa.

Amir winced. “That looks like it hurt… Are you okay Rosa?”

“I am now,” Rosa grumbled. 

“It did.” Ryan nodded and pulled Amir to his lap, placing his chin on Amir’s shoulder.

Amir cuddled in close, nodding at the pair.

“You two are insufferably cute,” Lian sighed.

Nyx watched everyone.

“Anyway, Quinn, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Quinn answered.

“Have you ever used your powers to get something you wanted? If so, how?”

“I used to fly when I couldn’t reach things,” Quinn answered with a shrug.

“Same,” Cassie hummed.

“Bart, baby, what’s your pick?”

“Dare.”

“You have to call one of Cassie’s parents and tell them how much you love my girl.”

“I choose life, truth.”

Quinn scowled. “Spoilsport. If we looked in your nightstand, what would we find?”

“Condoms, some drawings, some of Cassie’s things, my Impulse goggles.” Bart shrugged.

“Nothing fun? Damn,” Quinn huffed, handing Aloysia $100.

“What did you think I kept in there?” Bart gaped at her.

“I don’t know. Some type of toy.”

“Uh… no, those are under the bed.” Bart then proceeded to get smacked by Cassie.

“Bart!” Cassie glared.

“Ooh, what have you got?” Aloysia asked curiously.

“I choose life. Truth or dare, Aloysia?” Bart asked.

“Aww, you’re no fun. Dare.”

“Kiss a stuffed animal like it’s your girlfriend.”

“I don’t have any and I don’t think doing that to someone else’s is very polite, so truth.”

“Fiiiinnnnneeee. What’s the worst date you’ve ever been on?”

“Ugh, it was before Clar. The entire date, she tried to get closer to feel me up. Had no brain, I swear.”

“Gross.” Clarice wrinkled her nose.

Aloysia nodded. “It was. Del?”

“Dare.”

“Take a shot of pickle juice.”

Delaney groaned but nodded. “Someone get me some pickle juice….” Amir got up and got her a shot of it before sitting in Ryan’s lap again. She quickly down the shot and gagged horrible.

“Ew…” Caleb winced in sympathy.

Quinn handed her a soda to chase the juice with. Delaney downed it gratefully.

“Your go, girl,” Quinn hummed.

“Kai, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Kai hummed.

“What’s the best thing about love?”

Kai hummed and looked at Evie. “There’s a lot. Having someone there who understands and will listen, maybe?”

Evie ‘aw’ed and kissed his cheek. “Babe, you’re super adorable.”

He smiled brightly and hugged her close. “Thanks.” Evie relaxed against him and smiled.

“Truth or dare, Cassie?” Kai asked.

“Dare me.” Cassie still wasn't 100 percent over her last truth.

“You leave the room. Everyone pours a shot. You come back into the room and take one of the shots that was poured. Whoever poured the drink, you have to kiss them somewhere. Everyone else can drink the rest of the shots,” Kai hummed.

“Challenge accepted.” Cassie left the room quickly.

Everyone poured shots before calling her back in. Cassie looked at each shot before quickly downing one. Bart tightened his hand into a fist as Nyx rose her hand.

“Alright girl,” Cassie chuckled and kissed Nyx’s cheek.

Nyx smiled and watched as Cassie sat back down next to Bart while everyone else did shots. 

Cassie giggled as Bart pulled her close “Clarice, truth or dare?”

“Hm… Let’s go with… Truth,” Clarice hummed.

“Ever try any kind of drugs?” Cassie asked.

“I’ve smoked weed,” Clarice answered with a shrug.

“And you didn’t invite me?” Cassie pouted.

Clarice gave Cassie a long look.

“I live in Crime Alley. No one even knows what the official, legal name of the street is,” Cassie pointed out.

“Uh huh… Anyway, Evie.”

“Dare.”

“Put hot sauce on ice cream and eat it.”

Evie crinkled her nose as Jacob rushed to the kitchen and got a scoop of ice cream with hot sauce and returned, handing it to his sister.

“Okay… Okay, gross. So gross!” Evie gasped after her first bite.

Kai rubbed his girlfriend’s back gently.

“I…. Ew…” Evie panted as she finished the scoop. “Never…  Again… Caleb?”

“Truth,” Caleb answered instantly.

“What’s the naughtiest thing you’ve ever thought about?”

Caleb shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“No fun…” Evie sighed dramatically.

“Suffer,” Caleb answered. “Rosa?”

“Truth.”

“Have you and Riley had sex yet?”

“Nope.” Rosa shook her head.

“Not yet.” Riley nodded.

“Wait, does that mean you’re still a virgin?” Kai asked his twin.

“I am.” Rosa nodded.

“We already know I'm not.” Riley waved her hand.

“Finally, a first that I did first,” Kai laughed. “You walked, talked and used your powers first. Not this time. Don’t… Don’t tell our parents though.”

“They would kill you but first answer me, who?” Rosa asked, eyes wide.

Evie blushed a little and raised her hand.

Kai nodded and held her close. “Yeah.”

“Dammit Evie!” Jacob huffed. “I wanted to lose my virginity first!”

“Not sorry.” Evie blushed and hid her face in Kai’s neck.

“As long as you’re smart and use protection.” Cassie shrugged.

“We know,” Kai hummed.

“Anyway, Kai your turn to ask.” Evie coughed

“Right um… Rory, truth or dare?”

“Um…. Dare.”

“Make a short rap about the person to your left.”

“Truth,” Rory decided.

“It you were offered $100 to kiss a corpse, would you?”

“No way in hell.”

“Fair.” Rosa shrugged.

“Riley? Truth or dare?”

“Hm...Dare.”

“I dare you to let Clarice and Aloysia style your hair.”

Riley glanced at them “Fuck up my hair. sis, and I’ll tell mom about a certain thing you don't want her to know about.”

“Noted,” Aloysia hummed.

“Then go ahead.”

The couple dragged Riley off, returning eventually with Riley now sporting a pastel rainbow in her hair.

“Cute.” Rosa smiled.

Riley smiled brightly. “Thanks, babe!”

“Super you.” Rosa kissed her.

“Agreed.” Cassie nodded, smiling.

“Spencer, truth or dare?” Riley asked after she broke the kiss.

“Truth,” Spencer hummed.

“What quality of either person sitting next to you is their worst in your opinion and why?” Riley smirked.

“Clar doesn’t know what privacy is when it comes to sleeping with her girlfriend,” Spencer answered easily, leaning into her boyfriend.

“Fair.” Clarice shrugged, not really offended.

Spencer smiled. “Jacob?”

“Truth.”

“Why haven’t we met Ned yet? Properly, I mean. I know we met him briefly at the fake gala.”

Jacob blushed. “Well… Uh… Dare me instead.” he groaned. He didn’t have a good answer.

“Exchange an article of clothing with the player to your right.”

Jacob looked to Helena “I guess that’s you?”

“Seems so. Any requests for what you want?”

“I’ll be a gentleman and let you pick.” He shrugged. “I’m good with anything.”

She nodded. “Shirt then?”

“Sure.” Jacob easily shrugged his off.

Helena shrugged her shirt off as well, not caring as she was wearing an undershirt. The two quickly swapped.

“A bit tighter than I usually wear.” Jacob admitted.

Helena smiled at him. “It suits you.”

“Thanks, that doesn't look half bad on you either.” Jacob’s face flushed at the praise. Helena’s smile brightened.

“Anyway, Nyx, truth or dare?” Jacob asked.

“Truth please?” Nyx asked.

“What’s the stupidest thing you've done of your own free will?”

Nyx blinked. “I’m… Not sure?”

“How about that time you apparently lied to Chessie to her face?” Cassie smirked. “How else would they not have found out I was at the League?”

“She hasn’t found out I lied to her,” Nyx said.

“Yet,” Quinn added.

“Oh yeah, parents are going to tell her, or already have,” Cassie mused.

“You asked me to not let her know you were there,” Nyx stated.

“Still,” Cassie chuckled, then gave a bitter smile. “Man… If she knew, you, Dimitri, and I would have gotten out of there…” Bart frowned in concern and held her close. 

“She would have killed me for training you,” Nyx murmured.

“I wouldn't’ have let her,” Cassie promised.

Nyx nodded slowly. Cassie smiled gently at her.


	7. Game 2 round 4

“Start off the new round, Nixie.” Cassie encouraged.

Nyx nodded and looked around. “Cassie? Truth or dare?”

“Truth me girl.” Cassie leaned over and ruffled her hair.

Nyx smiled and went to speak before Quinn leaned over and whispered in her ear. Nodding, Nyx looked back to Cassie. “Have you ever gone skinny dipping? If so, when and what happened?”

“Fuck you, Quinn.” Cassie paused, then smirked. “Quinn and I have. We were caught and arrested by Uncle Dick.”

Quinn scowled and flipped Cassie off. “I was thinking more along the lines of when you went skinny dipping with that boy from school and your dads caught you two making out,” she said.

“Being arrested is more interesting.” Cassie shrugged, shameless. “Of course, then again, there was also the time I went skinny dipping with a different dude and my dads cockblocked me. Turned out he was twenty and a huge asshole but still.” In Cassie’s defense, the dude was incredibly short and she thought they were the same age.

Lian rolled her eyes at her sister.

“Lian, truth or dare?” Casie asked, ignoring the jealous look on Bart’s face.

“I thought you said you never skinny dipped before?” Bart asked.

“I never had sex in a body of water before, best way to lose your virginity ever.” Cassie smirked.

“Since when have I been the normal sibling?” Lian sighed.

“Since Niki became Red Robin and I left for the League,” Cassie answered. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Lian said, rubbing her forehead.

“Which one of us do you hate patrolling with most?” Cassie asked.

“Bart never shuts up, Clarice and Aloysia together for obvious reasons, and Ryan because of the whole emo thing,” Lian answered.

“Emo?” Amir blinked. Ryan never seemed that way to him.

“That’s because you somehow manage to repel the batangst™,” Lian deadpanned.

“The… What?” Amir was even more confused. Ryan groaned into his hands.

“Who wants to explain?”

“I will,” Evie piped up. “It’s a thing in the Batfamily, more specifically Batman, so our Grandfather and now Ryan.” Evie hummed, grinning at how embarrassed her cousin was. “Think of the biggest emo you know, and add the biggest pessimist you know with lots of anger, instant batangst™.”

“And massive annoyance for the rest of the family,” Jacob laughed. “Dad said that Uncle Dick was the only Batman that hasn’t had batangst™.”

“He’s got a massive dose of the exact opposite.” Cassie nodded.

Quinn nodded. “My dad’s just too cheerful to be moody like that.”

“Agreed.” Helena nodded.

“Anyway, Ry, truth or dare?” Lian asked.

“Dare.” Ryan sighed.

“You have to undress down to your accessories and underwear. If you want to keep any clothes on, you have to take a shot for every piece of clothing you want to keep.”

“... Lian, remind me to kill you.” Ryan stripped off his clothes. “Alright give me enough shots for all my clothes.”

Lian gave him three shots with a grin.

Ryan gulped down two, but was unable to get down the third. He groaned and put on everything but his shirt. Amir cuddled up to him again, biting his lip to hide his grin. Ryan wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

“I forgot you’re a lightweight,” Quinn laughed. Ryan flipped her off.

“Sorry, I don’t like to drink before 21.” Ryan snorted.

“No, but backflipping off of buildings is fine,” Quinn remarked.

“I’m not destroying my body from the inside out,” Ryan pointed out.

Quinn looked pointedly at the large scar on Ryan’s side.

“That wasn't my fault,” Ryan huffed.

“Just go,” Rosa huffed.

“Fine, Rosa, truth or dare?”

“Dare me,” Rosa hummed.

“Lick a food of choice off of the back of someone besides Riley’s neck.” Ryan smirked.

“What’s the food?” Rosa asked.

“Anything you want.” Ryan reassured. “I'm not that mean.”

Rosa hummed, went to the kitchen, returned with the jar of peanut butter and gave it to her twin before changing into a dog, tail wagging. Kai rolled his eyes and kneeled down, putting some on the back of his neck for her to lick off.

“We really have to remember to say no powers,” Ryan murmured to a very distracted Amir.

“Hm? What?” Amir asked, looking up from Ryan’s chest.

“Can I put my shirt back on?” Ryan asked Lian. “I don’t think it’s very productive having to repeat everything we say because a certain amazing boyfriend of mine is distracted.”

“Only if you can manage another shot,” Lian hummed. Ryan groaned but didn’t attempt it.

“Del, truth or dare?” a now human shaped Rosa asked, eating the peanut butter out of the jar.

“Dare, and can you not?” Delaney pulled a face at her friend.

“Hey, it’s almost empty and I’m using a spoon. Fight me,” Rosa huffed. “Tweet or update your Facebook status to ‘I think eggplants are sexy’.”

“On it.” Delaney put some hair behind her ears and quickly did both.

Rosa continued eating the peanut butter.

“Spencer, truth or dare?” she asked once she was done.

“Truth,” Spencer answered cheerfully.

“Alright…” Delaney tilted her head in thought. “What did you do to get in the most trouble with your parents?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m the perfect daughter,” Spencer said with a smile.

“Really?” Clarice rose a brow. “Because I can remember several times where you got in trouble for sneaking out.”

Spencer laughed. “That’s nothing compared to you.”

“At least I don’t get caught every single time.”

“I don’t,” Spencer laughed. Clarice rose a brow.

“She doesn’t,” Nikolas agreed.

“I have my room across from you, trust me I know.” Cassie rolled her eyes. 

Nikolas grinned at his sister.

“I’m serious, stop playing Mario Kart at 3-fucking-AM,” Cassie huffed.

“Bart, truth or dare?” Spencer asked, leaning into Nikolas.

“Dare.” Bart wrapped an arm around Cassie.

“You’ve seen Pandora’s gymnastic routines, right?” Spencer asked.

“I don’t like where this is going…” Bart narrowed his eyes but nodded.

“I dare you to attempt one of her floor routines.”

“Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh, no,” Bart snorted. “Truth me instead.”

“Where are you on the queer spectrum?”

“Eh… I consider myself pan, gender doesn’t matter to me it’s your personality that counts.” Bart shrugged.

Spencer nodded and smiled.

“Riles, truth or dare?” Bart asked.

“Dare me,” Riley hummed.

“Run up to a random stranger, have a conversation with them, and at the end of the conversation bow and say ‘It was an honor to meet you, my Lord and Master’ then walk away like nothing happened.” Bart smirked.

“Yeah, no one is my lord or master. Truth.”

“What’s the biggest/most expensive thing you have stolen?”

“I stole Joker’s purple lambo,” Riley answered.

“You did?” Aloysia asked, eyes wide. She had no clue her sister managed to steal it!

“I remember that, we drove it right into the water.” Cassie laughed.

“It was right after I got out of hospital, if I remember correctly,” Riley hummed.

“Ah,” Aloysia nodded and chuckled.

Riley smiled at her sister.

“It was soooo satisfying as well.” Cassie chuckled.

“It was.”

“Anyway your turn.” Cassie went over and ruffled her hair before sitting down again.

“Evie, truth or dare?”

“Hm… Truth.” 

“What’s the most illegal thing you’ve ever done?”

“Besides murder?” Evie tilted her head. “I once snuck into an abandoned factory. Security almost caught me too.”

Riley nodded. “Fun.”

“Yeah, luckily my training kept me one step ahead of them,” she giggled.

“It was great though,” Jacob laughed.

“Agreed. Amir, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Amir answered.

“What’s the naughtiest thing you ever done or thought of?”

Amir smiled. “A gentleman never kisses and tells.”

“So you wanna do a dare then?” Evie smirked.

“I think not,” Amir laughed.

“Answer or dare, them's the rules.” Evie hummed. Ryan gave Evie a Look™. 

Amir looked over at Ryan.

“Whatever dare she has thought up, trust me will be way worse than talking about our sex life.”

Amir nodded. “Really? You’d rather talk about what we get up to when your parents aren’t home?”

“You don’t know the twins.” Ryan shifted and kissed his jaw.

Amir kissed his cheek. “Feel free to tell them, then,” he whispered. Ryan shuddered and bit his lip.

“Well… There may or may not  a couple…” Ryan coughed awkwardly. “You know… Toys currently in use…”

“Ry, really?” Cassie gaped at him and Ryan blushed.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, leaning against Amir, the blush going down to his neck and his ears.

Amir grinned and kissed Ryan. Ryan shifted so he was on Amir’s lap and kissed back.

“And I thought Clarice and Aloysia were the shameless ones,” Evie complained.

“Rude,” Clarice laughed.

“True though.” Ryan broke the kiss and leaned against Amir.

“Anyway,” Amir chuckled. “Lyssa, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Lyssa coughed, trying to erase the information about her brother she just learned out of her mind.

“Dial a random number and tell them a secret that nobody knows.”

“Truth.” Lyssa decided. Because yeah, no.

“What’s the most you’ve done to seduce someone you like?”

“Hm…” Lyssa frowned. “Probably wore a see-through top and what I like to call a booty skirt, which is basically a short skirt that barely covers your ass. Never again.”

“Kinky,” Michaela snickered. Lyssa glared at her.

“Truth or Dare, Michaela?” she asked.

“Dare,” Michaela decided.

“Drink a gallon of milk.”

“You know I’m dairy intolerant, Lyssa. I can’t.”

“Fine, a glass of milk.”

“Oh, I hate you. Truth.”

“What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done to get attention?”

“I pretended I needed glasses.”

“Wait… Really?” Lian asked. “Spill girl, details.”

“This guy I liked said he really liked girls in glasses, so… Yeah.”

“Not so hard to admit now was it?” Lyssa teased lightly and smiled, hugging her sister.

“Mhm. Jacob, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Jacob smiled.

“How did you and Ned start dating?”

“Ned asked me out, actually,” Jacob chuckled. “After saying he knew I was Robin.”

“He did?”

“Yep, he was all like ‘I know you’re Robin, but I really like you so movie this weekend?’ and the rest is history.” Jacob chuckled.

“Aw, cute!”

Jacob blushed. “Rory, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Rory decided.

“What's the longest amount of consecutive days you’ve gone without showering?”

“Um… Three days that time I got the flu.”

“Fair.” Jacob nodded.

“Clarice, truth or dare?” Rory asked.

“Dare me please.” Clarice hummed.

“You have to leave an R-rated voicemail for an ex.”

Clarice hummed and left to room to leave the voicemail. The question was… Which hasn’t blocked her number or her theirs? She came back a few minutes later and relaxed against Aloysia “Truth or dare, Quinn?”

“I’ll go… Truth.”

“Tell us about a practically dramatic kissing experience you’ve had.”

“Well, there was that time an ex and I went to play laser tag and I pushed her against a wall and made out with her before shooting her and running off.”

“Nice!” Helena high-fived her sister. Quinn laughed and leaned back again the sofa.

“Thank you,” she hummed. “Truth or dare, baby sis?”

“Dare.”

“Call mum or dad and tell them that you’ve lost your virginity.”

“Truth.” Helena valued her life.

“Who is your favorite? Mom or Dad? And why?” Quinn asked.

“Hard choice… But mom,” Helena admitted.

“Okay. And why?” Quinn asked.

“Same powers, and she shares her tea with me, plus once you wear someone's costume for a little over a year you get more of a connection to them,” Helena explained.

Quinn nodded. “Fair.”

“Mood.” Cassie hummed.

“Your turn, ‘Lena,” Quinn hummed.

“Kai, truth or dare?”

“I’ll go truth, thanks,” Kai answered.

“If your life was a movie, what would be its rating and why?”

“Hm… MA 15+ or R because of swearing, drinking and all the other stuff you weirdos get up to.”

“Fair.” Lian nodded.

“Caleb, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve said or done in front of someone you like?”

“I ran into a pole three times in a row, the same pole,” Caleb admitted.

Kai rose an eyebrow. “How?”

“Very, very uncarefully.” Caleb sighed. “Nyx, truth or dare?”

“I’ll go dare this time, please,” Nyx answered.

“Call a random hero, we’ll provide the number, and tell them ‘I’m cupid and I’m here to help you find love’.”

Nyx tilted her head. “How should I say it?”

“Excited,” Cassie explained. “Overly happy and cheerful.”

Nyx nodded. “Okay.” Cassie handed her her phone and grinned.

Nyx waited for the call to connect before putting a cheerful and slightly ditzy voice. “Hi! I’m Cupid, and I’m here today to help you find the love of your life!”

Cassie snickered as the two continued to talk before Nyx ended the call.

“That was interesting,” Quinn laughed. “I was sure aunt Diana would have hung up immediately.”

“She seemed very angry,” Nyx mused.

“I can only imagine why,” Ryan snorted, finally taking the final shot and put his shirt on, much to Amir’s disappointment.

Amir pouted at Ryan, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Later,” Ryan promised and kissed him, shifting a bit on Amir’s lap and smirking.

Amir grinned and hugged Ryan tightly. “I sure hope so.”

“Definitely.” Ryan relaxed against him.

“You two are so cute,” Riley cooed.

“Sickenly so,” Clarice agreed.

“Thank you,” Amir hummed.

“Nyx, you’re up, ask someone,” Ryan reminded gently.

Nyx nodded and looked around. “Aloysia? Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Nyx licked her lips. “Call an ex of Clarice’s and get advice on how to deal with one of her annoying habits.”

“I choose life, truth.” Aloysia glanced at Clarice.

“What’s the most important quality in a partner to you?”

“Honesty and openness,” Aloysia explained.

Nyx nodded.

“Niko boi, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Nikolas answered.

“Sorry Spence, I dare you to go outside and kiss a random stranger.”

Nikolas looked to his girlfriend. “I’ll only do it if you’re okay with it,” he murmured to her.

“It’s just a dare, but I’ll go with to confirm.” She smiled and got up.

Nikolas nodded and stood, kissing her lightly. The two soon left the house.

“Evie, Jacob, cameras to ensure he does the dare?” Quinn laughed.

“Always!” Evie got her holo computer on her wrist activated and sent out one of their drones.

Quinn smiled at the twins. They all watched as Nikolas approached someone.

“No sound?”

“This one isn’t equipped with it,” Evie explained to Caleb.

“That’s a shame,” Caleb hummed.

“Eh… “ Evie shrugged as Nikolas kissed someone, freaking winked, and ran back to the house with Spencer. Evie told the drone to come home and turned off her wrist holocomputer.

“I’m surprised he did it,” Lyssa mused.

“Same.” Michaela nodded.

“The wink was a nice touch,” Quinn laughed.

“Thanks,” Nikolas laughed. “I can’t wait to read those tabloids. It was a hound.”

“Are they seriously still staking out the house?” Helena asked.

“Naturally. We are Waynes.” Cassie shrugged.

“Mm, point,” Quinn mused.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest Truths and/or dares in the comments!


End file.
